Happiest Memory
by kittyfiction2008
Summary: What dose a trip to the fair, a walk in the park and a picnic have in common? its our three boy's happiest memories. Warning mentions abuse, rape, and other bad stuff I don't own hp but I wish i did. goes with Story of a boy AU
1. Harry

HARRY'S HAPPIEST MEMORY

HARRY'S HAPPIEST MEMORY

Severus, Draco and harry were out in the middle of the forbidden forest next to the cabin, just standing there staring at a fire. Now was, as Severus had put it, a time to think of one's happiest memory. It was so they couldn't really think of some thing sad before they all went to bed that night, Severus was still upset about last Sunday when Draco and harry snuck out. They all watched Harry as he had lost the draw and was to go first.

"I had seen it almost every day for the past week on my way home from school. There was going to be a fair in Little Winging. The first one they have ever had. I remember on the first day the fair was open I saw a few of my classmates with their parents. The Dursley's forbid me to go of course but they went. I do not know when they came home, only that it was early, just after Dark. Dudley had made a mess of him self at the fair; apparently he couldn't hold it in on the tilt-a-whirl." Harry gave a weak chuckle as he stared intently into the fire.

"My aunt and uncle turned in early that night, or so I thought. Well any way, I could not help it; I was eight years old there was a Fair going on just a few blocks away and well I snuck out of the house. I could hear the screaming and the laughter from the moment I stepped out the door... It made me feel so light on my feet. Like I did not have a care in the world. When I caught sight of the fair, I could not hold in my amazement. It was so beautiful. The lights on all the rides and concession stands seem to make the fair turn into its own little world, a different place that could take away all the world's problems. As I came closer, I could see different rides; there was a big one that made you stick to the walls. Then one that was like a giant ring that would make you hang upside down. However, they did not peak my interest in the slightest. The one I wanted to go on was the Para-trooper. To me, it seemed like it was the closest thing I could find to flying." Harry pulled up his knees and rested his chin on them.

"I was too small to get on to the ride, too short. Nevertheless, I would not have been able to get on to it any way; I had no tickets, nothing to get me on to the ride.

I was standing still trying to take in the fair and debating whether I should go home or not. That is when he came up to me. I do not remember his face really but he was so kind, some how he got me on the ride.

The Para-trooper.

I rode it so many times; somehow, he convinced the manager person to let me stay on. Now that I think about it, he may have been a wizard. What he did that night, made me so happy. I will never forget, while I was up in the ride when we got higher and higher all my problems seemed to go away. However, it soon had to be over all too soon I had to go home… Well that's my happiest memory." Harry looked up at the other two males. He didn't tell them about how when he got home he was beaten so badly that he had to stay home from school for a month; claiming to have a infectious disease so Dudley could miss school. Because why was it fair that the freak has to miss school but he did not? Inside, Harry shuddered but it did not show as he waited and watched for the other two to tell their stories.


	2. Draco

Beta: Nagini Potter you are so awesome!

DRACO'S MEMORY

Draco watched Potter intently it wasn't every day that one heard The-boy-who-lived happiest memory. It almost seemed less selfish then he thought it would be he had gotten slightly attached to the younger boy sense they espionage they went on together over the last weekend when Severus had gotten called. He closed his eyes trying to feel the warmth of the fire over the memories that washed over him. He opened his eyes to find his godfather staring at him intently urging him with his eyes to tell his memory. He winced; that was never good. Taking a deep breath and watching the stars he began his tale,

"I had to have been around five or six when this happened. It was spontaneous really on my fathers part but now that I think about it, it could have been just because he finally realized that the 'dark lord' was gone for good. It was late spring so it was warm out even if it was bit brisk. My father and mother took me to a grassy hill top I have no clue ware it was only that there were many different types of trees in bloom, and petals were falling every ware like snow it was so beautiful!"

Draco had shining lights in his eyes,

"Mother spread out a blanket and we had a picnic it was so surreal, I played the whole day and father and mother talked. It was the first and only time I could remember us being together was a family like for real with out having to pretend or try and guess. It was so wonderful."

Draco looked over at his god father and the older man nodded in agreement that it was a good memory to share. As the potions master got up and started to head towards the fire to put it out.

"Wait sir what about you?"

Severus froze for a moment and lifted one eye brow.

"Its true sir it wouldn't be fair to us that we had to tell a story and you didn't!" Harry said with a bit of a glare,

Severus backed down easily not wanting to hurt the trust that he had gained with the boys.

A/N: so yes another chapter of Story of a boy should be up soon I am just having issues re-writing it because its not turning out in a happy way for me sorry about that but I hoped you like this chapter and please review!


End file.
